


Very good touch, only for mates.

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili is fisherman Dwalin's son, M/M, Mer!AU, first touch, kili is a clownfish mer, mer!kili, merfolk, merman, so not really incest, that last tag came from the fic, touchy feely, very good touch only for mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ssoooooo this is a scene from Song as Old as Rhyme (which you should totes go read) by Gabe and Tarah -3-</p>
<p>found <a href="http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/58284485446">here</a> on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very good touch, only for mates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerswild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/gifts), [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Song As Old As Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915331) by [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy), [jokerswild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild). 




End file.
